Swerving Cars
by ShinyMudkipGal
Summary: "STAN! LOOK OUT!" Dipper yelled as they swerved into the forest. He saw the tree coming. He knew they were going to die. He closed his eyes tight, waiting for death. But the impact didn't come. He opened his eyes and saw the car perfectly still, as if it had never moved. But it had gone through the tree. One-Shot!


**Hey guys! I know, I'm starting another story. :P Oh well. This one has Danny Phantom and Gravity Falls, WHICH I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THEM! Danny is fully dead, deal with it. Anywho, hope you enjoy! This popped in my head at like 11:10 last night so I decided to write it. Enjoy!**

Dipper groaned. Of course they had to take a freaking road trip this summer. He was _this close_ to finding out who the author was, when out of nowhere, Grunkle Stan said they _had_ to go. Just the Pines' family, no Soos, Wendy, or random appearances by Bill Cipher.

Dipper sighed and looked out the window. It's been a few days they've been on the road, stopping for sleep and food and whatnot. But seriously, the car was giving him a headache and annoyance.

Stan had said the trip would take a few hours. Then a day. Then a week. Really? What was the old man thinking? All Dipper could do was read from his book and listen to music. But for now, he was watching the moon and stars.

He looked to his left to see Mabel drawing Waddles on a piece of paper that came out of nowhere. He rolled his eyes. Mabel was sticking out her tongue like she was Da Vinci or something.

Dipper saw Stan seem to look at something weirdly in the distance. He looked over the passenger seat. "STAN! LOOK OUT!"

Stan swerved at the last second, sending them flying out of the highway and into the forest. The Pines' family screamed. Dipper didn't even think, he just closed his eyes and yelled. Never once in his life had he been so scared… okay maybe that was a lie.

The car crashed into a large tree, or it should have. Instead, it passed harmlessly through it. Dipper opened his eyes. The car wasn't moving.

"Are we dead? Oh my gosh, this can't be happening! I never got to ask another boy on a date!" Mabel complained.

"Shush, Mabel," Dipper quietly hissed.

"Kids, get out of the car," their Grunkle said worriedly. "The engine probably is very burned up."

The twins looked at each other, very nervous of what was happening. Of course the _one day_ Soos wasn't there, the freaking handy man. They opened the doors and hopped out. "Kids, this may take a while to fix. Stay around here, but check if there is any civilization," Stan sternly ordered.

The twins gulped, and shivered. The temperature had dropped rapidly, as if something had made it decrease. Dipper's eyes widened. He had read something about spirits and ghosts in the Journal. "Mabel, come on!"

The twins ran deeper into the forest, forgetting about what Stan had told them. The temperature just kept dropping, it almost being freezing temperature.

The siblings halted to a stop, gasping for breath. They both sat on the ground and took in their surroundings. Trees, rocks, bushes, a doe, some flowers, a teen that appeared out of no where with snow white hair and glowing green eyes, and some poison ivy. Wait, what?

Dipper looked fearfully at the teen before him. He was wearing a white vest (very goth-like, unlike Dipper's) with some sort of logo, a black shirt, white fingerless gloves, black jeans, and white combat boots. His face was full of curiosity. Not to mention the fact that he sat cross-legged and was _floating in the air_.

"AHH!" the Pines twins yelled in unison. Well, Mabel yelled, but Dipper shrieked.

The floating teen's face changed from curiosity to worry. "Hey, you guys okay?" he asked.

Dipper and Mabel shivered. The weird new guest's voice had an unnatural echo to it.

Mabel looked at him. "Y-yeah, but who are you?"

He chuckled. "I'm Danny Phantom, the guy who just saved your butts back there. That tree could have killed you."

Her eyes widened. "You're the one who made it so we went through the tree!"

The snowy-haired teen grinned. "You're welcome."

Dipper was automatically suspicious of 'Danny.' "How could you do that? Why did you save us? Who are you working for? Do you know of the Northwest curse?"

Danny's eyes widened. "Slow down, kid! First of all, I'm dead, as in a ghost. Second, It's my obsession. Thirdly, I'm only working with..." Dipper glared at him, "myself," the teen grinned. "And lastly, uh, I don't know about it personally, but I think a few of the ghosts in the Zone were talking about it. Something about some family getting haunted if they didn't open gates?" he waved his hands as if to dismiss it. "Anyway, why'd you go all detective on me?"

Dipper's glare decreased. He shrugged. "I just wanted to know. By any chance, do you know what made us crash into the forest? Some green thing ran by our car."

Danny landed and stood up. "Yeah, that was Cujo."

"As in, the movie with the dog Cujo?" asked Mabel. Dipper looked at her with surprise.

"How'd you know that?"

She shrugged. "You get to know a lot by hanging out with Candy."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Back to Cujo."

The ghost nodded. "Cujo was a guard dog at a place called Axion Labs. What's sad is that the place got a new and improved security system, so they decided to put the dogs down."

Mabel gasped, with tears in her eyes. "That's horrible!"

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, Cujo was 'reborn,' you could say, as a ghost to get something he left behind," Danny continued with a chuckle. "A flipping chew toy."

Dipper couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. It wasn't even that funny, but it was so random it was worth his breath.

"So where is Cujo now?" asked the sweater addicted female.

"He's back at my place, in the Zone," Danny smiled.

Dipper looked at Danny with confusion. "You've said that once. What is 'the Zone?'"

"Oh! I forgot, sorry. The Ghost Zone is where all the ghosts after-live. It's basically an undead version of Earth, except with weird glowing 'people' that defy physics."

"That's pretty cool!" Mabel grinned, showing her blue braces.

"Yeah. Well, it was nice meeting you, but I gotta jet. Time flies, y'know?" Danny waved a goodbye, then disappeared.

Dipper blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. He was sure that just happened. "That just happened, right?" he asked his twin.

"Yeppers! I can assure you it did," Mabel confirmed. "We should probably get back to Stan, he's probably worried about us."

Dipper snorted. "Whatever, let's just hope the car is fixed. DANNY, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, THANK YOU!" he yelled randomly.

Suddenly he heard a weird kind of laughter. Plus, Dipper could have sworn he heard a 'You're welcome.'

Dipper shivered, and walked back to the car with his sister.

 ** _TEH END!_**


End file.
